


惊！某老师上课时被带走，原因竟是……

by YanXII



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII





	惊！某老师上课时被带走，原因竟是……

01

傍晚五点半，是Loki老师每天最害怕的时间。

身为学校老师，这个放学点，下班点，某种程度上，应该长吐气一口，美滋滋的开心时间。

可这，偏偏是Loki老师最害怕的时间。

“Loki老师还不走么，已经下班快半小时了？”一位正收拾东西的女老师笑眯眯着问他。

“我在备会儿课…”  
女老师摇摇头，“不用这么拼命啊，您的教学成绩非常好啊。啊，你是在等你家的问题学生么？他毕竟是成年人了，接受能力快，成绩也还好，至少我这门课，他完成的都还不错。”

Loki微微笑着，脸有一点点红，和要走的女老师告别：“回家注意安全。”

大约15分钟后，办公室门口出现了金色短发的青年，他看起来已经约么二十五六的年纪，青春洋溢感的校服套在那个男人身上格格不入。

他探进头，发现办公室只剩下Loki老师一人。

本来稳稳坐在办公桌椅子上的黑发老师突然开始颤抖，脸上很快染上红晕，双手握成拳头，有一阵震动的酸麻顺着柔软的肠道钻进胃里一样，他双腿夹紧，脚趾在鞋里紧紧抓住地板。眼角红红的凶巴巴的望着靠在办公室门框上吹口哨的大个子。

“别玩了…停下…”  
金发男人走过来，“我在玩什么？篮球赛刚刚结束。是老师自己在办公室做什么坏事呢？”

“Thor，别闹。”  
“乖，我带你回家呦。”

Loki抓了抓手里的书，咬紧了牙，双脚气急败坏的在地上狠狠剁了几脚。  
金发大个子笑眯眯假惺惺的靠在门框上，“别装了，骚货，夹紧屁股，你不是最喜欢这些了么？”手偷偷的摸进口袋里，把震动级别又调高了一个等级。

他在今天早晨，往Loki的身体里塞了个跳蛋。

办公桌边的Loki弓起腰，在椅子上紧紧窝下腰，浑身痉挛的颤抖，咬着下嘴唇死死的把头埋进手臂，那股震动太强了，酸麻感和羞耻心占到了上风，高潮给的不是充足的快感，而是满满当当的苦涩，因为玩的太频繁开始有一点点疼，他身体突然像猫一样弓高了背，向桌子上狠狠往前一趴，然后“啊，啊——”的死命喘气。

“你，射在裤子里了？”  
Thor抓起兜里的控制器，把最高调成低度，然后缓缓的关上——Loki已经窝在桌子边上费劲的喘气，Thor抱住软软瘫倒的人，扶着黑发青年的腰，像抱小孩一样把人圈进怀里。

“还好么？我抱你回家。”  
“……”

Loki不理Thor。

Loki是真不想搭理Thor，天杀的，谁知道他混到这么惨淡？连高潮的权利都被那个混蛋控制。  
伸出手连胳膊都是软的，有气无力的推了Thor一把，却仿佛还有点欲拒还迎的味道，便被怀抱的更紧。

回到家里，衣服被从身上剥下来，灰色的四角内裤有明显的湿渍，Thor扒下来衣服后把人丢进浴缸，拿着打泡巾在瘦一圈的Loki身上轻轻的搓。

Loki还是不理他。

“小叔叔~不闹了，下次不在学校玩了~”Thor环住Loki，躺在浴缸里，贴着脸蛋讨好。“Loki——你再不理我，我就操你，看你还不理我？”

黑发的人儿终于忍不住了，“你还真是没皮没脸！”  
一看Loki终于搭理他了，Thor冲着怀里Loki的脸蛋就是“啵”了个香吻。  
“我对我老婆要什么脸皮啊~”  
Loki往后一躺，“臭不要脸，”他低声念叨“快给我揉揉肩，酸死了——”

语气里满当当的撒娇意味，Loki扶着Thor的手到并不太舒服的腰上，“这里也要揉揉，”Loki把自己整个身体靠在Thor怀里，低声说，“揉舒服了晚上有赏。”  
这句话在Thor耳朵里，那就是句赤裸裸的勾引，当然，这本来就是句勾引。

当那个兴奋起来的小狼狗鸡儿梆硬抱他回床上，Loki干脆翘起腿来夹住Thor的腰，“奖励提前，带上套子。”

Thor吻住了怀里的人儿。

其实一开始，Loki不是那么喜欢Thor，这混蛋是他那个大哥家的大儿子，他那个不靠谱的哥哥奥丁，十几岁就把女孩的肚子搞大，他还在妈妈肚子里的时候，侄子都开始喝奶粉了。

结果呢，他这个侄子也不是省油灯，Loki某种程度上是和Thor一起长大的，大他半岁的Thor和他一起上完了小学，他小时候还被忽悠着甜甜蜜蜜喊过哥哥，想想都想呸一声。

后来，Loki和Thor分开了。

Loki被送去了生父哪里，约顿海姆，他才知道父母里也有那么些个爱恨情仇。不过这些不关他事，Loki太聪明了，年纪轻轻读书读的好，读研考博，小时候的事基本忘了个七七八八。后来就跑回来教书育人了。

突然有一天，他接到了早就多年没联系的大哥电话，一阵你推我让，约了一顿团圆饭。  
谁知到了饭堂才知这是顿赤裸裸的鸿门宴，他的混球侄子，大他几天的Thor奥丁森，在六年前犯事蹲了监狱。

进监狱前，读的高中。  
心思诡异的大哥还想让他这不肖儿接着读书，可是偌大一个阿斯加德愣是没一个学校敢收这位霸王。

老奥丁一打探，自己那个同母异父的小弟弟，比自己儿子还小半年的Loki，是约顿海姆一所名高中的特聘老师。

嘿嘿，这叫什么，这叫得来全不费功夫。

“哎呀不行呀大哥，我这可以给你安排一下，但这个学校不能寄宿，没有学生公寓，你说说这家又那么远……你让他一个人住，课业那么忙又照顾不好自己……bababablalalalala……”

“不能寄宿和你住一起啊！这不是好事么！”

“怎么和我一起住呢，我住的教师公寓啊……”

“那你搬出来！”

Loki：？？？

老奥丁一边喝酒一边拍拍他弟弟的肩，“我给你们在这里买个大房子，就写Loki你的名字！你帮我看着他上学！”

洛.小少爷脾气·基，成功被舒适的大房子所诱惑。

他答应的时候，完全没注意到Thor这个狼崽子瞪着他瞪到眼冒绿光。

开始是扮猪吃老虎，后来是霸王硬上弓。

刚同居那会儿，总以学习为由，耗着Loki的每分每秒，把一向热爱工作的Loki老师都起的脾气不打一处来了。

他也需要个人空间的！  
他当时怎么忘了这个了！

把屋门一锁，Loki翻箱倒柜拿出搬家后不见天日的软蛋蛋，找了酒精布擦了擦，又冲了遍水，找好角度，身体里一放——呜呜呜，这是何等的棒！

闷骚如他，自然不会街边拎个男人就约炮，现代社会，情趣用品带给人至高无上的快感。研究情趣用品的人，真是诺贝尔和平奖应得之人！

正感慨销魂呢，门突然邦邦响，外面传来Thor响亮的声音：“Loki！小叔叔！你怎么突然锁门了？我有个题不会！”  
“不会……哈……不会自己查么……！！”  
他气急了的喊了一声，正在云端飘飘然的Loki气急败坏，“你那脑子学也没用！赶紧睡吧你！”

这话，搞的Thor脑子嗡嗡嗡响——  
他怎么就不行！！

“咣！”的一声，他砸开门想要讨个说法，“我怎么就——”

看到屋内那景象，Thor立马倒吸一口冷气。

“Loki……”他发现自己连嗓音都暗哑了，和他傻里傻气的小叔叔不同，Thor知道自己喜欢Loki，他从小就喜欢那个小自己半岁的小弟弟，这么多年对绿眼睛暗暗不忘，再见更是心猿意马，从思念旧时玩伴，转变为正式开始暗恋Loki，天天缠着，一直找不好时间表白心意 。

发现门被踢开的Loki，却正好被逼到高潮边缘，只好在Odinson的眼皮子底下射了出来。然后羞红的脸慢慢变黑，气势完全不像个脱了裤子自己玩穴的骚货。

“你知不知道这行为很不礼貌。”

高高在上的姿态，君王般的气势，黑着的脸，仿佛下一秒就要伸出脚，踩烂不敬之人的下巴。

可Thor明显不吃这套，不害怕，甚至觉得这样的Loki辣到他能瞬间起立。

有一个疯狂的念头在金发男人的大脑里徘徊——他想操这个人，现在立刻马上，而此刻是一个能在恋爱中娶得上位者一说的好时机。

他必须抓住这个机会。

“没想到小叔叔喜欢这么自慰啊。”Thor向前，自顾自一屁股坐在床上“瞧瞧这骚洞，颜色不够红呢——没爽够吧”  
Thor找准机会，两指立刻按上那个小洞，噗呲的捅进去，他的身材要比Loki大上一圈，轻易便把人困在怀里，按住挣扎的Loki，两指毫不留情的抽插。

“啊——住手！变态！你干什么——”  
“我在干你呢，用后面爽的小变态——”

在按到一个地方的时候，Loki猛地弓腰，Thor就像发现了宝藏的海盗，势要侵略进身侧人的心，那是Loki的敏感点，又塞进一指，三支齐齐找准了方向，在那里狠狠碾磨抽插。

Thor很快就逼的那咄咄逼人的小叔叔缩在自己怀里念叨着：“不要了……”

“这骚屁股可都流口水了，想要哥哥的大肉棒么？”Thor试探性的在Loki耳边吹气。

Loki只觉得全身都痒痒的，尤其是后穴，里面没被满足到，像有千只小蚂蚁啃咬，缩的连背都弓起发抖，屁眼里哗啦啦的呲出水来，明明是先前挤的润滑，此刻竟真像极了男人所说的屁股在流淫水。

“别闹了……”  
“我可没闹，是Loki老师的小屁洞紧紧吃着我的手指，夹着我的指头——真骚。”  
“啧……”

指头灵动的扣挖，在刚刚寻觅出的几个小点上狠狠操弄，Loki压抑的呻吟声越来越大，紧接便是下腹一紧，又一股精水射了一滩。

“诶呀，指头都能操射你。明明不是刚爽过，哈哈，小叔叔，你还说你不是骚货？”

Thor捏住Loki的下巴，Loki正因高潮难受的痉挛。他清楚极了面前的男人有一肚子坏水。

啧……听说高中为了女孩大打出手的直男，还敢挑拨他了？

“你要有本事——操我啊！”

看你这种装B男想怎么着——

Loki盯着Thor的胯下，那巨大的团就变得更大，Thor突然把他按紧在床上，用身体狠狠压着，男人眼睛充血通红：“这是你自己找干！你，你不准后悔——”

！！

卧室响起一声“啪”，是一巴掌拍在屁股上的声音。  
“明明是奖励——你居然走神！！！”

Thor抱着Loki的屁股，泪眼汪汪。

明明是施暴者，居然还装出一副可怜样子？Loki可郁闷了，“你打我，还敢委屈？”

“又没用劲儿……”  
“哈？！”  
“对不起……”

大个子嘴一撅，“我错了……对不起……”  
Loki刚想说原谅，没想到Thor蹬鼻子上脸的念叨，“你也有错么……怎么在做爱的时候走神，只准你想着我……”

“明明就是在想你，傻子！”Loki踹了Thor一脚“不识好歹——”  
“在想我？”  
“对，在想你。”  
“在想我怎么干你么？”

……

“对，你原来器大活好，现在磨磨唧唧，是不是被叔叔榨干了？不行了就早说——叔叔给你——呜呜呜——”  
Thor面对这在明显不过的挑衅，一手捂住Loki的嘴，一手将人拉进怀里，从后面捆在墙角里，脑子里清清楚楚一个词。

干他。


End file.
